Una noche de terror
by Arthe Arteaga
Summary: una noche obscura, extraños sucesos y un dia tetrico bastaron para asustar a Matt,Near Y Mello.


**Una noche de terror.**

**Ninguno de los personajes de Death Note nos pertenecen son de sus respectivos creadores.**

Ningún programa en la TV era bueno, pasaban películas clásicas alusivas a la fecha de Halloween , vampiros, Dracula, lobos, fantasmas, pero ninguna asustaba, al menos no a Matt, Near y mucho menos a Mello.

Los demás integrantes de la casa se encontraban preparando sus disfraces para salir a pedir dulces, como eso es cosa de niños según Mello, no quiso ir y por consiguiente Matt tampoco, por otro lado a Near le pareció una completa perdida de su tiempo disfrazarse por unos cuantos dulces que fácilmente podía comprar en la tienda.

Siendo noche y siendo los únicos en Whammy House se reunieron los tres en una habitación, Roger que estaba apunto de irse se dirigió a ellos

-¿No piensan salir esta noche chicos?-

-¿A que? No me voy a ver como un perro rogándole a la gente para que me den unas cuantas golosinas- contesto Mello mientras mordía un chocolate.

-Para nada, me voy a quedar esta noche a estrenar mi nuevo videojuego, tiene excelentes gráficos y nuevos movimientos de pelea ¡JA! Ya quiero echar andar este bebe- dijo Matt mientras sacaba el disco de la caja con mucho cuidado.

-No me interesa Roger- contesto por ultimo Near.

-Si yo fuera ustedes no me quedaría solo en esta casa vieja, ni se imaginan los obscuros secretos que guarda-

-No funcionara anciano, no me va asustar- argumentó Mello.

-Pero si solo quería que estuvieran bien informados-

-¿Informados de que?- Preguntó Near entrecerrando los ojos-

-O… ya saben-

-Va seguir alardeando, o nos va decir- Hablo Matt sin despegar ni un instante la vista de la pantalla.

-Bien les contare una historia; hace mucho tiempo Whammy House era un manicomio…

-Y lo sigue siendo- Interrumpió de repente Mello.

Bien, aquí encerraban a los locos, en lo que hoy son sus cuartos, eran las celdas en aquel entonces…

-¿Pero si la mansión es de pisos?-

¡Cállate y déjame seguir contando la historia! Bueno en que estaba, así, ya me acorde, eran celdas…

-¿Y que con las celdas?-

¡Que te calles!, un día helado, obscuro y con neblina trajeron a un maniaco asesino de niños, en especial rubios…

-Aaaaa, como si eso me fuera a asustar- dijo Mello.

Lo trajeron precisamente aquí a este lugar, justamente a una de las celdas que hoy es el cuarto de Matt, esa persona fue encerrada a tal grado que ya no parecía persona pues estaba loco…

-¿No?-

!Mello silencio¡, bueno, ya no parecía persona este se retorcía y gritaba, un día había silencio en su celda algo que raramente pasaba, a los guardias le pareció extraño, y entraron a ver como estaba, era muy, muy raro que hubiera silencio a tal grado que era un silencio abrumador; de lo que no se percataron los guardias fue que al momento de abrir la puerta el maniaco les salto y les cayo encima mordiéndole la yugular a uno de ellos hasta que muriera desangrado eventualmente el guardia restante forcejeo pero tuvo el mismo final que el primero, fue entonces que las autoridades de mayor rango tomaron una decisión, matarlo, su cuerpo inerte fue llevado a la morgue en lo que actualmente es tu cuarto Near, tras la muerte del maniaco las cosas ya no marchaban igual los gritos se seguían escuchando en el lugar, todos provenientes de aquella celda vacía, así que ya ningún guardia quiso trabajar ahí, poco a poco el manicomio fue abandonado para posteriormente convertirse en Whammy House. Algunos niños de la casa oyen gritos o disturbios otros se han lesionado de manera extraña, cosas raras pasan en esta casa…

-Roger tu historia carece de lógica, datos, fechas y especificaciones además de que esta exageradamente dramática, no asusta- argumento Near que se encontraba apilando dados.

-Vaya hasta que el cabezón dijo algo interesante- se burlo Mello.

-Yo ya se los advertí…- les dijo el anciano para marcharse.

-Parece que estamos solos- hablo Matt.

-No parece genio estamos solos- contesto Mello mientras le recetaba un sopapo...

Al salirse de la casa, Roger camino hasta el lugar donde se encontraban los fusibles, muy cuidadoso de que no pudieran verlo.

-¿Escuchan eso?-

-¿Qué exactamente?-

-Eso Matt, parece venir de afuera-

Mello se paro del sofar y poco a poco se acerco a la ventana alcanzando apreciar una silueta entre la obscuridad cercas de el viejo árbol del patio de la casa.

-Matt, es…e… ¡Es el maniaco!, creo que viene por nosotros, lo estoy viendo-

-No te creo-

-Pues fíjate-

Poniendo el videojuego en pausa y desempañando los googles, se acerco a la ventana.

-¿Lo ves?-

-¿Donde?-

-Ahí- dijo apuntando

-No hay nada ¿Cierto?- argumento Near sin tomarle ni una pisca de importante a lo que decían.

-Te dije Mello que no asustaríamos fácilmente a Near y menos con la patética historia que nos acaba de contar Roger- dijo para volver a sentarse a jugar.

-No había siquiera una silueta ¿Verdad?-`pregunto el albino.

-Si había una pero puede ser cualquier mocoso que se encuentra pidiendo dulces.- dijo para terminarse de comer su chocolate.

-Pero Mello, Yo no vi ninguna silueta-

-Basta Matt, nadie se asustara-

-Esta bien, esta bien-

_-Pero realmente no vi ninguna-_ Pensó.

Y sin tomarle mucha importancia Matt continuo pegado a la pantalla, Near armaba ahora un rompecabezas y Mello sacaba un Nuevo chocolate para comérselo.

Fue entonces que Roger bajo los fusibles y de una manera muy repentina las luces de la casa se apagaron y con ello la visibilidad era casi nula, las cosas se podían apreciar muy poco.

-¡Aaaaaaaaa!-

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por que gritas Matt?-

-El…el…el videojuego, no lo pude guarde, ya iba aun nivel muy alto…er...Era… un juego peerfeectooo-

-Aaaa ya lo guardaras después… ¡Espera un momento!, estoy tocando algo peludo y… y ¡Parece estar deforme!-

-Soy yo Mello- hablo Near.

-Por eso decía que estaba deforme jajajaja, dame esos cinco Matt ¡Bien hecho!-

-Que mala Honda Viejo me dejaste con la mano estirada- Argumento Matt.

-Pero si ya me diste los cinco-

-¿No?, no fui yo-

-Near ¿Fuiste tú?-

-¿Por qué debería yo festejar tus tonterías?-

-¿Entonces quien fue?-

-Y si hay alguien más con nosotros-

-No digas tonterías Matt, mejor no hay que tomarle importancia a eso y hay que buscar unas cuantas velas para aluzar este jodido lugar; cada quien ira a su cuarto haber si encontramos algo en él para poder aluzarnos-

-¿Nuestro cuarto?- dijeron al unisonó Matt y Near.

-No...No creo que sea Buena idea separarnos- comento el albino.

-Si Mello hay que mantenernos juntos-

Por otro lado, al bajar el fusible, Roger ingreso a la casa y se posiciono en uno de los cuartos para seguidamente hacer sonar unas cadenas.

-No teman debe ser la cadena del perro- hablo Matt rápidamente tras escuchar el ruido.

-¿Cual perro?- Pregunto Near en voz baja.

-Quiero imaginar que tenemos uno- le contestó casi gritando.

-_Todos esos ruidos deben ser solo una recreación mental de sucesos vistos y oídos en una de las tantas películas de terror que hemos visto, por lo tanto nuestras mentes nos están asiendo escuchar y alucinar todos esos ruidos, concluyendo, nada es real-_ pensó ya mas serenamente Near.

-No sean miedosos o gallinas, hay que separarnos- dijo y tomo la decisión definitiva por todos el rubio y tras ello cada quien tomo un rumbo diferente.

A paso lento Mello comenzó a caminar por el pasillo mas largo que daba a su cuarto, apenas y se alcanzaban a apreciar los muebles del lugar, la luz quiso como de repente regresar pero poco a poco comenzó a ir y venir como si alguien estuviera jugando con el interruptor.

El pasillo estaba muy largo y al finalizar este había 2 mas, uno a la izquierda y otro a la derecha, entre el parpadear de la luz Mello pudo apreciar una sombra que pasaba corriendo al fondo.

-Aaaaaaaaa- pego tremendo grito y se hecho a correr en sentido contrario al avistamiento.

Matt que estaba frente a la puerta de su habitación escucho aquel grito.

-¡Es el maniaco! ¡La historia es cierta! ¿Por qué me separe de Mello? ¡No quiero entrar!- dijo todo tembloroso.

-Calma… el maniaco no existe, es solo una historia que Roger nos invento para asustarnos, no pienso caer en eso, además realmente necesito esas velas- se dijo así mismo para armarse de valor y temblando aun, tomo la perilla, abrió la puerta justamente al entrar una gotita de "algo" cayo del techo rasando su nariz y poder escuchar como si alguien tratara de respirar inútilmente, provocando que este dirigiera su mirada hacia el techo logrando apreciar entre la obscuridad alguna clase de forma humanoide entre hincada y gateando cubierta de una especie de liquido espeso color rojo, moviéndose extrañamente mientras estrellaba las manos en el techo y no dejaba de retorcerse.

Matt no supo que fue lo que dijo en ese instante, solo emitió alguna especie de sonido de su boca fuertemente gritadas, como pudo abrió la puerta y se hecho a correr por uno de los pasillos hasta llegar a la puerta de los baños.

-¡Los baños! Ya… ya los necesitaba-

-El…e...el maniaco realmente existe….y tiene forma de Spiderman. Dijo despacio y lentamente mientras usaba un escusado.

-¿Qué voy hacer ahora?, como desearía que Mello estuviera aquí conmigo-

Aquellos gritos de Matt fueron claramente escuchados por Near que apenas se encontraba a la mitad del pasillo que daba a su habitación, debido a que los muebles entorpecían sus pasos.

-¿Qué habrá sido eso?, y si es el… no, tomando en cuenta que es Halloween pudo haber sido cualquier grito- se dijo y sin entrar en pánico continuo caminando hasta llegar a su habitación.

-He aquí mi cuarto o mejor dicho la morgue- pensó mientras emitía un sonido gutural.

Abrió la puerta sin pensarlo mucho, el interior de la habitación se encontraba tranquilo, el viento y la luz de luna entraban por la ventana debido a que estas estaban abiertas, reinaba un profundo silencio y todas las cosas estaban en el lugar en el que las había dejado, camino directo a un cajón donde sabia que encontraría los cerillos y algunas velas, no tardo mucho en hallarlos debido a el orden que mantenía.

-Ahora solo tengo que encontrar a Matt o en su defecto a Mello-

Y con vela en mano salió de su habitación no sin antes echarle un último vistazo al lugar.

Por otro lado Matt aun se encontraba en los baños, cuando repentinamente escucho que a todos los inodoros le bajaban la palanca al mismo tiempo, el sonido del agua corriente en un silencio, y justo antes sus ojos aprecio que le bajaban a la palanca del baño en el que se encontraba, de la impresión se le fue la voz y aunque intento gritar no pronuncio ningún sonido aunque sus piernas si reaccionaron y en menos de un segundo se hecho a correr y salió del baño para alejarse de aquel pasillo.

Por su parte Roger tras haber hecho sonar las cadenas tomo una escalera muy larga y una sabana blanca que se encontraban en la misma habitación y si hacer ruido salió al patio de la casa.

-¿Dónde estoy?- se pregunto Matt, para voltear a todos lados.

-¡Las escaleras!- grito al divisar y baja rápidamente por ella, ya que esas escaleras daban hacia el cuarto donde se encontraba la salida.

-¡Mi salvación!- se dijo así mismo, pero se detuvo antes de tomar la perilla de la puerta.

-espera un momento ¿Y Mello? No lo puedo abandonar aquí, el es mi mejor amigo, no lo puedo dejar, él no lo haría-

-Al diablo Matt, tengo que salir de aquí es él o yo y no pienso ser yo, me tirare por esta ventana, ¡ja! Que el maniaco se coma las entrañas de Matt mientras yo escapo, aunque si bien recuerdo Roger no dijo nada sobre que el maniaco comía entrañas- Argumento Mello mientras se preparaba para saltar, fue cuando de pronto algo golpeo fuertemente la ventana pero aun así no la quebró el rubio poco a poco y temblando se acerco a la ventana para ver que fue lo que le dio tremendo golpe para poder visualizar de repente un bulto blanco en la ventana.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaa!, como es posible eso, estoy en el segundo piso de la casa- grito y se hecho a correr.

Afuera de la casa tras aquella ventana se encontraba Roger envuelto en una sabana muriéndose de la risa.

-Y pensar que Mello es el chico rudo jejejejejeje-

En el pasillo por donde se encontraba Near se oían ruidos golpes en la ventana y pasos muy cecas, aunque esto de manera alguna perturbo el estado de tranquilidad de River y así este continúo caminando hacia la salida.

-"Como lo pensé aquí esta Matt"- se dijo al verlo.

-Near ¡Que bueno que estas vivo! ¡No encuentro a Mello por ninguna parte! ¡Tengo rato esperándolo! – le dijo ya histérico.

-Ufff esta bien vamos a buscarlo- contesto.

-Mello, Mello, Mello, Mello…- comenzaron a gritar Matt y Near para encontrarlo mas rápido.

-Noooooo... ¿Porque tenia que ser rubio?, ahora el maniaco viene por miiii- grito y corrió más rápido al oír que decían su nombre hasta al fin dar donde se encontraban Matt y Near.

Roger aprovecho entonces ese momento para entrar con esfuerzo por la ventana y lograr escabullirse hasta la cocina, que precisamente daba justo a ala habitación donde se encontraban los tres.

- ¡Matt me alegra encontrarte ¡-

-A mi también Mello-

-Vaya, es una lastima que el maniaco no te comió Cabezón- le dijo Mello al ver cercas al albino.

-hayyy vamos, no me digan que se asustaron- comento Near para acercarse a la puerta de la cocina.

-Es obvio que nuestra mente nos a jugado una broma y todo lo ocurrido ha sido simplemente sugestión nuestra…

Pronto Nate hizo una pausa ya que sintió que alguien trataba de llamar su atención tocándole la espalda.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!, ¡fantasmas¡ fantasmaaaaaaas¡- grito despavorido y dejo caer la vela.

-¡La casa esta maldita!- siguió gritando y en cuanto menos lo empezaron Near se encontraba arrojándose por la ventana y corriendo hacia la calle.

-Que chillón y gritón salió Near, siempre supe que era una niñita pequeña- comento Mello.

-Al parecer Mello Whammy House esta maldita-

-Matt no dejaremos que todos los niños sufran aquí por estos espectros- dijo para tomar la vela.

-y ahora debemos acabar con la maldición quemando la casa – grito Mello cuando de repente se prendieron las luces.

-Chiquillo tonto ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer? Esto no es una película de Hollywood-dijo el anciano mientras salía de la cocina.

-¡Aaaaa un zombi con la piel colgando!- grito Matt.

-¿Roger? ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto el rubio.

-Noooooo, Roger a muerto y nos ha venido a visitar para advertirnos de los peligros de la casa- argumento Matt.

-¡No par de tontos! Solo les estoy jugando una broma pesada-

-Por un momento pensé que realmente corríamos peligro- suspiro el pelirrojo aliviado.

-Pero no tenias nada de que preocuparte jamás te abandonaría Matt, por otro lado así que fuiste tu Roger todo este tiempo-

-Por supuesto que si-

-¿Fuiste tu el que hizo el ruido con las cadenas?-

-¿Y el bulto blanco que estaba afuera en la ventana?-

-Claro que fui yo incrédulos-

-¿El que estaba en el techo como Spiderman?-

-Yo no hice eso ¿Cuál Spiderman?-

-¿Y que hay del que corrió por los pasillos?-

- claro que no me cuesta trabajo correr, con decirles que me duele bastante la espalda por subirme a esa escalera jejejejeje pero valió la pena-

-¿Pero como le hiciste para bajarle a todas las cadenas el baño al mismo tiempo?-

-Matt yo no hice eso-

-Y si no lo hiciste tu ¿Quién fue?- pregunto con miedo Matt.

Fue entonces cuando las luces de la casa se fueron de repente.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa¡- gritaron los tres..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.Fin

**Sasori: hola**

**Óbito: Que tal**

**Sasori: se que es muy tarde para subir una historia terrorífica ya que ha pasado Hallowen, pero cual seria nuestra excusa…. Digo explicación.**

**Óbito: no nos atrasamos para Halloween**

**Sasori: Solo digamos que es un adelanto**

**Óbito: para el Hallowen del 2012**

**Sasori: ya que nos gusta ser puntuales.**

**Óbito: por que se nota que "Somos puntuales"**

**Sasori: nos miraran y dirán ¡Rayos que chicos tan puntuales!**

**(Advertencia usted a adquirido un nuevo poder para mirar a los autores detrás de sus escritos)(Nota: Favor de no imaginarnos como locos)**

**Óbito: Hablando de puntualidad.**

**Sasori: Muy pronto publicaremos otro capitulo de la historia de L.**

**Óbito: No hemos podido debido a la falta de inspiración ustedes saben….**

**Sasori: la gasolina, la crisis, el fin del mundo, los takis subieron un peso…**

**Óbito: Las saladitas son horneadas.**

**Sasori: Sin publicidad.**

**Óbito: redondeémoslo a muchos factores, esperamos en fin que les haya gustado el fic.**

**Sasori: así como sus comentarios, opiniones y sugerencias, Nos estamos leyendo.**

**Óbito: criticas constructivas…. Cuídense y que estén bien y por ultimo…**

**¡ARIGATOOOO¡**


End file.
